TWDG Truth or Dare Show
by LifeForTime
Summary: I decided that I want to make a truth or dare show for my favorite game, TWDG! It's funny, weird, and probably stupid, but it might just make you laugh. That's all I have to say, so, seeya in the story!
1. Chapter 1

KatGal34(KG34): Welcome to my TWDG Truth or Dare Show I am making! I hope you enjoy.

Crowd: *Cheers crazily.*

KG34: Well...shall we get started?

Crowd: *Shouts yes.*

KG34: *Gets out sheet of paper.* From Season One! Lee, Carley, Doug, Katjaa, Duck, Lilly, Larry, Christa, Omid, and Molly!

*They come out and the crowd goes wild.*

KG34: From Season Two! Clementine, Kenny, Luke, Nick, Pete, Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos, Sarah, Sarita, Jane, Mike, and Bonnie!

*They come out and the crowd goes crazy.*

KG34: Okay! Let's start with some truth questions. Clementine. *I look over to Clem.* Out of Nick/Luke, who is hotter?

Clementine: Ummmm...Nick I guess...

Nick: *Smirks* I knew I was hotter.

Luke: *Playfully punches Nick.* Yeah right.

KG34: Moving on! Kenny! Who would you rather marry? Katjaa, or Sarita?

Kenny: Shit...I'd say Kat.

Katjaa: *Smiles happily.*

Sarita: *Fake smiles.* That's all right with me.

KG34: Last truth question...Nick! Do you have romantic feelings towards Luke?

Nick: *Blushes like a tomato.* Maybe...yes.

*Nuke fans go wild.*

Luke: *Blushes also.* Well...uh...okay.

KG34: Now some dares! Pete! *Snaps fingers and o fox costume is on Pete, and 'What Does The Fox Say?' is playing.* Sing and dance to WDTFS!

Pete: *Sings and dances to WDTFS.*

*Everyone but Pete is laughing.*

Pete: Okay. It's over.

KG34: Fine. *Snaps fingers and Pete is in normal clothes again.* Next dare, *pulls up sleeve*. Carlos! What kind of bite is this?

Carlos: Hmmm...a dog bite?

KG34: *Looks at Carlos shocked.* No! It's a cat bite..dumbass.

Crowd: *Chuckles.*

KG34: Last one. I'm so fricking tired.

Crowd: *Boos and awws.*

KG34: I'll be back I'm just tired. Anyways last one. *Smiles evilly.* Clem I dare you to kiss Duck, AND Sarah on the lips. I'm not being gross.

Clem: *Shudders.* Do I have to?

KG34: Yes!

Crowd: *Waits intensely.*

Clem: *Groans.* FINE! Although I wish it was Luke I had to kiss.

Luke: *Smirks.*

Clem: Here goes nothing. *Kisses Duck on the lips.* No offense, but ughhghgh!

*Cluck fans go crazy.*

KG34: Now for Sarah, Clem. *Grins evilly.*

Clem: *Kisses Sarah on the lips.* Ughghghg!

*Clarah fans go wild.*

KG34: Haha! Good job at kissing Clem!

Clem: *Punches me hard in the shoulder.*

Lee: Clem, that's not nice.

KG34: Pfft. Whatever. Well, that's it for today! Review if you have any truth questions, or dares, and I might put them on here! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Peace out peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

TFG34: I'm back and I've changed my name! Anyways, I got some truth questions and dares from people, so let's do them!

Crowd: *Goes crazy.*

TFG34: Okay! First one from...PeanutFangirl!

*She walks out of the random door and waves while the crowd goes wild.*

PeanutFangirl: Hey guys!

TFG34: Hi Peanut! Okay...*Looks at sheet.* Ah, yes. Nick and Luke! You have to play Minecraft!

Nick and Luke: *Play Minecraft.*

Luke: Nick get inside!

Nick: *Dies from a spider.* Damnit!

Luke: I told you to get inside!

Nick: *Respawns and rolls eyes.* Pfft. Whatever.

Luke: You always roll your eyes and say 'whatever.'

Nick: Do not!

Peanut: STOP!

Luke and Nick: *Freeze.*

TFG34: Luke you go in the closet, and Nick, you stay with Peanut.

Luke: *Goes to closet.*

Nick: *Goes to Peanut who handcuffs herself with Nick.*

Peanut: I love you Nick! *Starts snogging Nick.*

TFG34: He deserves it. BTW, Nick gets all the ladies.

*Everyone except Peanut and Nick chuckle.*

TFG34: Moving on! Bibliophile!

Bibliophile: *Smiles and sits to my left.*

TFG34: So...you have a lot of dares and truths. Let's start with...dares!

Crowd: *Cheers with excitement.*

TFG34: Hmm...Sarah! Play all the FnaF games!

Sarah: *Looks at the screen.* Do I have to?

TFG34: Yes! Go in this order; 2,3,1.

Sarah: *Starts to play.* This is scary! I don't want a cupcake! *% minutes past and Foxy gets her.* AHHH!

*Everyone but Sarah and Carlos laugh.*

TFG34: Okay, while you play that, I'm gonna do another dare. Clementine! Stand here! *Points to the space in front of me.*

Clementine: *Groans.* What now?

TFG34: *Snaps fingers and a salt lick appears.* Lick it.

Clementine: *Shudders and licks salt lick.*

TFG34: What does it taste like?

Clem: Salt. *Starts gagging.*

TFG34: Well, next dare. Sarah! Have you finished?

Sarah: Yes.

TFG34: Well, get your butt over here!

Sarah: *Shuffles over to TFG34.*

TFG34: Kenny, Clem, and Duck! Come here!

*They go to TFG34.*

TFG34: Kenny! You have to tell these three children about puberty!

Kenny: Hell no!

TFG34: Then this happens. *Snaps fingers and Kenny's beard is gone.*

Kenny: NO! Not my beautiful beard! If you give me my beard back, I'll do it.

TFG34: Glad we could work something out! *Snaps fingers and Kenny has his beard back.*

Kenny: *Grumbles.* Come on children! Let's go talk.

*Ten minutes later.*

Duck: So my penis will get bigger?

Sarah and Clem: And we'll have 'periods?'

Kenny: *Scratches the back of his neck.* Ya.

*Everyone except Kenny, Clem, Sarah, and Duck starts laughing.*

TFG34: Okay. Clem, you and Dipper Pines have to switch hats for the whole episode! *Snaps fingers and Clem has Dipper's hat on.*

Clem: No! My hat!

TFG34: Whatever. Clem and Lee! Twerk-off! GO!

Clem and Lee: *Twerk for 5 minutes.*

Crowd: *Shouts that Lee is the winner.*

Lee: Haha!

TFG34: Carlos show baby pics of Sarah to Sarah!

Carlos: *Shows baby pics of Sarah to Sarah.*

Sarah: I look so adorable!

TFG34: Okay! Now I'm only gonna do a truth and a dare really quick and then go to sleep.

*Everyone but TFG34 boos and awws.*

TFG34: I'll be back I promise! Duck do you like Sarah?

Duck: Kind of.

*Duckarah fans cheer.*

TFG34: Nick and Clem! Read the last chapter of Shadows on the Hill by The Rose of Hedylogos.

Nick and Clem: *Read last chapter and bawl their eyes out while they held each other.*

Clem: This fic made me like you even more!

Nick: I know right?

TFG34: Well that's it for this chapter! I'll see you in the next one! Peace out peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

TFG34: Heya! I'm back with another chapter!

Crowd: *Cheers like crazy!*

TFG34: Well, let's go onto some dares. *Pulls out sheet of paper.* From danifan3000! Carley and Lilly! You...uh...*squints*. Ah! You two have to go streaking around town...nude.

Carley: Hell no!

Lilly: F*ck to the no!

TFG34: *Evolves into a giant spider.* DO IT!

Carley and Lilly: *Scared.* OK OK!

TFG34: Good!

Carley and Lilly: *Takes off clothes and runs around Macon.*

*Five minutes later*

Carley: I'm never doing that shit again.

Lilly: For once I agree with you.

TFG34: Moving on! Carley! You have to spank Lilly 25 times.

Carley: Hell ya! *Spanks Lilly 25 times.*

Lilly: Ow!

Larry: Get the f*ck away from my daughter you son of a b*tch!

Crowd: *Gasps*

TFG34: *Evolves into a giant spider.* DON'T EVEN DARE!

Larry: *Screams like a girl and runs off.*

Everyone but Larry: *Laughs.*

TFG34: Anyways, Lilly! You have to kiss Carley's feet and say, 'I am not worthy'.

Lilly: *Groans.* FINE! *Kisses Carley's feet and says, 'I am not worthy'.

Everyone but Lilly: *Laughs.*

TFG34: Last one from danifan3000. Clem and Sarah! You guys have to have a farting contest!

Clem and Sarah: *Groans.*

Sarah: I'm so going to fart in your face.

TFG34: *Evolves into a giant spider again.* NO YOU WON'T!

Sarah: OK! OK! I won't!

TFG34: Good!

Clem and Sarah: *Fart like crazy.*

Everyone but Clem and Sarah : *Declare that Clem wins.*

Clem: Hell ya!

Lee: Swear.

Clem: My god...

Lee: You started it!

TFG34: Moving on! From ZeroBullet0! Clem, would you ever want to have kids?

Clem: Of course!

TFG34: OK. Sarah! Luke or Nick?

Sarah: Lukey! *Tackles Luke in a hug.*

Luke: SHIT!

TFG34: Clem! You have to be a werewolf for the rest of the episode! *Snaps fingers and Clem is a werewolf.*

Clem: Meh.

TFG34: And Sarah has to be a vampire for the rest of the episode! *Snaps fingers and Sarah is a vampire.*

Sarah: Cool!

TFG34: Luke and Kenny! Kick boxing! Begin!

Luke and Kenny: *Kick box.*

Kenny: *Accidentally kicks Luke's balls*

Luke: *Retreats and holds onto his balls* F*ck!

Kenny: Does that mean I win?

TFG34: Hell ya it does!

Kenny and Kenny fans: *Cheer excitedly!*

Kenny: I'm the master!

Katjaa and Sarita: You go babe! *Awkwardly look at each other.*

Crowd: *Cricket noise.*

Katjaa and Sarita: *Fight for Kenny.*

TFG34: Anyways... Last two, unfortunately.

Crowd: *Boos*

TFG34: I'll be back though! Anyways, Nick!

Nick: Huh? *Turns head to see me running to him.* Ahh!

TFG34: *Smashes lips on Nick's and squeezes him with a hug.* I love you Nick!

Nick: Get off!

TFG34: Fine! *Pecks Nick's cheek before walking away.*

Nick: Fangirls...

TFG34: Last one! Nick! Do a handstand.

Nick: Meh. *Does an impressive handstand.*

Everyone but Nick : *Cheers!*

Nick: *Stands back up again.* Easy.

TFG34: Well, that's it for today! Peace out guys and gals!


	4. Chapter 4

TFG34: Guys, it's a New Year miracle! I'm freakin back!

Crowd: *Throws confetti and screams with joy*

TFG34: MY EARS! *snaps fingers and crowd stops* Ah, better! Let's get straight to le requests! *laughs awkwardly as no one else does*

Crickets: *Chirp.*

TFG34: From Peanutfangirl! (Hey Molly!) ' _I dare Kenny to try Veggiemite. I dare Luke to bake a cake. I wanna kiss Nick. Clementine, how many people can you kill in five minutes? Demonstrate! (I'm so f*cking evil!) I dare YOU, yes you, Spiderman, to pole dance to Come and Get it by Selena Gomez.'_ Mighty dares my friend, and you will have them come true! Starting with the last one so I can get it over with...

*Random pole appears, and Come and Get It starts playing.*

TFG34: *groans, but starts to pole dance to the song*

Crowd: *cheers, because TFG34 is a pro.*

Music: *stops playing*

TFG34: Finally! It's over. Next dares! Kenny, there is a table with Veggiemite and toast. Eat them! And Luke. Go bake a chocalate cake with sprinkles for the lovely Peanutfangirl.

Kenny: *goes to table and applies Veggiemite to toast.*

Luke: Screw that, I don't know how to bake!

Luke fan: I can help!

TFG34: Go ahead.

Luke fan: *Pecks Luke's cheek then helps bake the cake.*

TFG34: While Luke does that, Kenny, how does that Veggiemite taste?

Kenny: *Gags viciously* Not good! *throws up.*

TFG34: *Steps back.* Well, uh, next dare. NICK! Come here!

Nick: *Walks over.* What is it thi- *gets attacked by Peanutfangirl jumping on him.*

Peanut: *Kisses Nick.* Nicky!

Nick: Why! The fangirls!

TFG34: *Snickers.* Luke, how's that cake going?

Luke: IT'S GONNA BLOW! *Runs as, a few seconds later, the oven explodes.*

TFG34: Woah! *Applauds.* Well, since that failed, Peanut gets a new cake. *Snaps fingers and cake appears.* Here you go!

Peanut: *Gets off of Nick.* CAKE!

TFG34: Last dare from Huanna, Clem, how fast CAN you kill people in five minutes? Demonstrate that sh*t!

Clementine: *Goes full Yandere.* *Starts slashing people in the crowd who ship Lee and Kenny.*

*Five minutes later.*

TFG34: Well, 106 people later and we're going to the next dare! From danifan3000, ' _Okay, here we go. Dares: All TWD girls have to tell everyone what color their underwear is and what design is on them. Lilly has to say that she's jealous that Carley's prettier than her. Molly has to give Lilly a swirly, and Carley has to do naked jumping jacks. Truth: Molly, Lilly, and Carley, what is the most humiliating thing that has happened to you not counting the events on this show?'_  
Those are some crazy dares and truths! Let's do them!

TFG34: I'm not doing all girls, just some. Clem, Sarah, Lilly, Carley, Molly, Bonnie, and Jane. Stand in a line facing me.

Clem, Sarah, Lilly, Carley, Molly, Bonnie, and Jane: *Stand in a line facing TFG34.*

TFG34: Good! Now, Clem, what color are your undies? *Laughs.* And are there any patterns?

Clem: *Blushes.* Orange. Pink polka dots.

TFG34: Sarah! Same question.

Carlos: No way is she doing that!

TFG34: *Snaps fingers and Voldemort appears.* Do what you have to!

Voldemort: *Avada Kedavra's the crap out of Carlos.* *Apparates away.*

Sarah: Umm. Blue, and no pattern.

TFG34: You too Lilly.

Lilly: White. Yellow and black stripes.

Crowd: Black and yellow, black and yellow!

TFG34: Shut up. I hate that song! Okay, Carley.

Carley: Black with green zig zags.

TFG34: This is taking to slow. Molly, Bonnie, and Jane, just say it.

Molly: Orange with yellow triangles.

Bonnie: Red with purple squares.

Jane: Hell. No.

TFG34: *Turns into a man eating frog and eats Jane.* Next dares! Lilly, Carley is prettier than you.

Lilly. I know.

Carley: *Slips shades on.*

TFG34: Molly, give Lilly a swirly.

Molly: Even though I have no idea who you are, *Gives Lilly swirly.*

Lilly: *Gets a swirly.*

TFG34: Carley, you can wear your bra and underwear, but you have to do 10 jumping jacks.

Carley: *Strips down to bra and panties.* *Does 10 jumping jacks.*

Lee: *Drools.*

TFG34: Truths! Molly, you done?

Molly: Yeah.

TFG34: What's the most humiliating thing that has happened to you three not counting the events on the show?

Molly: One time, when I was in fourth grade, I slipped on the floor and fell on my crush. I was SO embarrassed!

Lilly: When I was sitting in a library, I accidentally farted.

TFG34: Hah! I bet you embarrassed yourself pretty badly.

Lilly: Duh.

Carley: I had been doing a report on a crime, and this guy came up beside me and mooned the camera! Then I tried making a joke but failed. After the report, my crew laughed at me.

TFG34: Ouch. Anyways, last dares from MagixBen1124, ' _Awesome chapter! This is amazing! Hey, I got a dare for Clem and Sarah. They both have to eat a bowl full of crickets. Another dare: I sense you like Nick. Make him rip his shirt off, he gets on a motorcycle, and jumps through a herd of walkers._ ' Aww! Thanks! *Mutters.* What are you talking about? Just kidding. *Clears throat.* First dare, Clem and Sarah! Snack time!

Clem and Sarah: *Walk up the table.*

TFG34: You guys have to eat these crickets! Have fun!

Clem: *Shudders, but does it because she is a badass.*

Sarah: *Does the same and groans.*

TFG34: Last one, sadly, for today!

Crowd: *Groans.*

TFG34: Just be happy I updated today, damnit! Nick, you have to rip your shirt off, get on a motorcycle, and drive through a herd of walkers. You up for it.

Nick: If I have to, fine! *Rips shirt off, revealing a perfect six pack.* *Gets on motorcycle and drives through a random herd of walkers, killing some.*

TFG34: *Drools, and blushes.*

Nick: *Appears back after the events.* Well, now I don't have a shirt.

TFG34: Who cares!? *Runs to Nick, tackles him, and starts furiously kissing him.*

Nick: Gah! Fangirls!

TFG34: See you guys *Kisses Nick.* in the next chapter! *Kisses Nick again.* BYE!


End file.
